Boned:Extended Scenes
by elizarocks9902
Summary: Sequel to my oneshot Boned. This is a group of oneshots all in the POV of the men who appeared on Lucy's list. Enjoy!
1. Nasty Dragneel

As Mirajane read Lucy's diary to everyone I couldn't help but feel lost as to what was going on around me. I didn't have a clue on what sex was, or what being sexy was and, I was really hot because of my magic so I didn't understand why Lucy described Gray as hot. Was I missing something? When Mira finished reading everything seemed shocked, so I decided to ask Macao. "What's sex?" I ask the old man as I plop down next to him. "You don't know what sex is?" He asks, looking like he'd had a heart attack, and I knew then that either I wasn't getting something really important, or Macao needed to be rushed to the hospital.

"No, I really don't." I was frowning at this point, and I was getting really angry that I wasn't getting something so big. "Come with me." Macao said, swinging his arm over my shoulder to drag me into a standing position. "I must educate you on the finer things in life." And with that, I was dragged downstairs. Macao sat me down on a chair before pulling one up to sit opposite mine, and we faced each other for a while before the he broke the silence. "So tell me Natsu, what do you think sex is?" I thought for a moment before wrinkling my nose. "Like kissing and stuff." Macao laughed loudly at my answer, and I couldn't understand why.

"Kissing leads up to sex Natsu, so you were somewhat close. Sex is the act where two people come together and become one, it's when a man sticks his dick, the thing you pee out of in case you didn't know, into a woman's vagina, which is where she pees out of. Sex... Is like eating pure fire, at least in your case. It makes you feel really good and relaxed." I nodded, but I grew more and more interested in what he was saying and, when he finished, an eat shit grin came onto my my face as I screamed "I'M ALL FIRED UP!" before darting up the stairs and out of the guild, fire marks from my feet being left behind as I zoomed after my Lucy.


	2. Gray Fullbuster

As Mira listed off all the men Lucy wanted to bone I found myself absentmindedly stripping down to my boxers. My appearance on the list surprised me, and I smirked when Lucy said she thought I was hot. _'Damn straight.'_ I thought as Mira finished the list. My smirk only grew when I thought of all the things I'd do to Lucy for not telling me she was interested sooner, when I was interrupted by Mira saying there was another list. Curious on what turned Lucy on, I listened, and every thing written down gave me a bigger nose bleed than the last, and by the time that list was finished I'd used my shirt to help mop up the blood my nose was releasing.

Did Lucy not realize how, if she'd told anyone in the guild what we'd just heard, she'd have gotten them as her boyfriend? Apparently not, as she apparently hasn't even had her first kiss yet. All I knew is that when she returned, fun was going to be had. After wiping up the last of the crimson liquid I sat down to relax, but that didn't happen. Lucy chose that moment to walk into the guild, smiling and waving to everyone.

I didn't hide my smirk, and when Laxus appeared behind her my smirk became a frown. I say Laxus whisper into Lucy's ear before backing away in shock, asking a question everyone heard and everyone wanted an answer to. "You weren't just writing that stuff in your diary to shock us?" When I saw Lucy nod a large grin overcame my features, and I couldn't resist the urge to say "Oh Lucy~!" alongside a few others before promptly chasing her out of the guild.

Whenever I got close I was cut off by Sting blinding me, and when he got to close I tripped him by making him slide on ice. Getting a brilliant idea, I created ice underneath Lucy's feet, causing her to trip due to the sudden slipperiness. Just as I was about to pick her up bridal style to stop her from falling Lyon jumped down from a building roof and picked her up, causing her to wrap her arms around his neck at the suddenness of it all, shoving her boobs in his face.

After Lyon gave me an evil grin he took off with Lucy, and I couldn't have been more angry. I started chasing after them, but I was knocked unconscious by a burst of light before everything slowly faded black.


	3. Sting Eucliffe

I, along with every other man in the guild, was suffering from a nose bleed, though mine wasn't near as massive as most of the others were. Thanks to Rogue I had more control over nose bleeds than most, and at times like these I definitely needed such self control. Just as I was getting up to ask the bar tender, Mira I think her name was, for a shot of whiskey Blondie came in, and I was mesmerized by the skin being revealed by her torn up clothes. Her top was held together by threads, and you could see the black lace bra underneath, and all I wanted to do was shred it with my teeth to reveal the tender skin underneath.

Since Blondie apparently liked it rough I was going to enjoy my time with her, and I would have too if it weren't for Laxus chatting her up. I grinned when she nodded, confirming that she hadn't been joking when she said she liked it rough, and it took all of my self control not to throw her against the wall and fuck her senseless.

"Oh Lucy~!" I said alongside the others, my voice being the most teasing of them all. When she ran from the guild I was up right alongside the ice Mage Gray, and we took off at the same time, neck and neck. After trying to be cool with an ice trick, only to let the other ice make Mage get Blondie, I knocked Gray out and sent magic to my feet to try and go as I reached the silver haired ice Mage and Lucy a blast of lightning hit us, and we saw Ladus taking off with Lucy.

Then it was the ice Mage and I, battling against each other for dominance. I let my guard purposely slop, and the man took it and, when he punched at me, I flipped him over my person and threw him into a wall, knocking him out. Just as I started speeding up I was knocked out by a metal club hitting my head, knocking me out.


	4. That's the End!

After Mirajane finished reading both lists I just sat there, a small trickle of blood dripping from my nose, to shocked to wipe it away. When Lucy walked into the Fairy Tail guild hall I came back to my senses and wiped my nose, and when I looked back at the blond I could barely hold back the growl that was threatening to be unleashed when I saw the Lightning dragon slayer, Laxus, behind her, whispering in her ear, making full body contact.

When I heard she hadn't been writing dibs in her diary, and that she'd written what she meant, I felt shadows circle around me as I grinned darkly. When she took off running I sat still, my mind was on keeping track of everyones shadows. I kept track of everyone, and when Sting got knocked out by the iron dragon slayer Gajeel I shook my head before focusing on Laxus's shadow. Laxus had put down Lucy to fight Gajeel when said dragon slayer hit him in the back with an iron hammer, and Lucy took this time to run. Soon enough Laxus had knocked Gajeel out and was running after Lucy again.

Grinning, which isn't something I do often, I timed my move down to the last second. 3. 2. 1. Just as Laxus was reaching for Lucy, his hand grazing her arm, I transferred myself to Lucy's shadow, punching the Lightning slayer in the face and sending him into a building, thus knocking him out. When Lucy stumbled in shock I save her from falling and took off running, my newest aim my hotel room.

Just as I saw the hotels front door I forgot to check I wasn't being followed by a certain fire dragon slayer, so I was completely caught off guard when all of a sudden Lucy was ripped from my grasp and a punch to the back of the head sent my face into the pavement.

 **Lucy's POV**

"You've been a bad girl Lucy, it's time you got punished." When those words were whispered into my ear by Natsu, the most dense person in Fiore, a shudder ran through my person before he started running me back to my apartment with a devilish grin on my face, and I knew I'd be sore in the morning, and I didn't doubt I'd be tired as well. I'm definitely not going to be complaining though! I should have left my diary on my desk a long time ago!


End file.
